youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Skirisk
Devon (prefer not to release last name) '''known on YouTube as '''OfficialSkirisk known as Skirisk, Ski, or Scirisk is a Minecraft YouTuber and music producer who is known for calling iron in Minecraft, "Steel" and hating the Minecraft mob, slimes. He is the official owner of the Minecraft youtuber group, Team Miners. His Minecraft name is Scirisk. He states that his name is Scirisk because the name "Skirisk" was already taken on Minecraft. He states that "Skirisk" comes from himself and asked people which name (he had a list of names people can vote on) should be his muisc producer name. Before he got into making music and making Minecraft videos, he used to be a Binweevils (A UK virtual online game) youtuber and went under the in game name of Bug Tennyson, bugtennysonspy, and BugTennySonSpy (hint the capitals). His channel was known as "Blastchuck" because of his love over the cartoonetwork show, Ben 10. His channel started off as just him uploading songs he would make in his bed room but suddenly started making Minecraft videos as he watched SkyDoesMinecraft and other popular Minecraft youtubers. He is also popular for his most viewed song/video, "Skirisk - Mutate". He currently lives in Pennsylvania, U.S.A. Friends Skirisk has collaborated with a small number of Youtubers when he doesn't want to do his usual solo commentarys. The list below shows almost every Youtuber he has collaborated with in video. *TheTwinToxics *EpicBacon *ElectricMC *Vandenluc11 *Homie_Knite *xXShadowChild *TakkunNao *Sasuke_mc *SweetCandyCloud *lissahope Steel "Steel" also called iron, is what Skirisk calls iron. He states that there is no reason why he calls iron "steel", "its just what I call it.. nothing special". The Riskers (Or another subscriber name) The Riskers is a 'soon to be decided' name that is given to Skirisk's subscribers. He still does not have an official name for his subscribers but The Riskers is whats staying as of now. Blastchuck "Blastchuck" was Skirisk's channel before getting into Minecraft and music producer for which he would make Binweevils videos. He has reached the likes and subscribtions from Nickelodeon stars, Miranda Cosgrove and Jennette McCurdy. Quotes *HEEEELLP! *STEEL! *Oh my god! *AAAAHH!! *Feed the prey! *Well frick you then. *Seems legit. *Got to get to my hidding spot. *Don't do dis. *Hashtag __." *Oh my God... *It's so majestic... *FREEDOM! *Are you proud of me mom?! *I REGRET NOTHING! *You did good! *I hate all of you! *I hate you so much... *WHAT THE FRICK?! *GG! Trivia *Skirisk's most viewed video is "Minecraft: Don't Laugh w/ Friends "THIS IS SUCH A FAIL!" and his 2nd most viewed video is his song "Mutate". *Skirisk's first Minecraft video to go over 301+ Views was his 1st Don't Laugh video. *He can beatbox. *Created and official owns the Minecraft Youtubers group "Team Miners." *He recorded his first music video in Puerto Rico when he went there for his aunt's wedding. Vocabulary *Diamond Axe - The Choppa *Diamond Sword - Fredrick *Iron - Steel *Chestplate - Boobs/Boobplate *Leggings - Crotch Sheilds *Chainmail - Lingerie *Lapis Lazuli - Blue Pickles *Gold Axe and Wooden Axe - Sacrificial Axe *Enchanted Gold Axe and Wooden Axe - Majestic Sacrificial Axe *Diamond Shovel - One Hit Wonder *Cocoa Beans - Deer Poop *Iron Pickaxe - Daniel